


Actually Yours

by AlexandriteWard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Florist Derek, M/M, Misunderstandings, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriteWard/pseuds/AlexandriteWard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Someone gave me a fake phone number and it’s actually yours</p><p>“Hey, so are all florists grumpy? I’ve only met one today and I don't think he's cracked a smile ever.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actually Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Got this prompt originally from alouettesque on tumblr. Florist Derek just had to happen for reasons.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Stiles was somewhat leery of the phone number he found written on his arm the morning after drinking far too much to celebrate Scott’s engagement. Most of last night had been a blur after the 6th shot, but he did remember trying to get a very hot guy to give him his number and the guy had apparently actually done it. It certainly didn’t look fake, but Stiles also knew that he shoots for the moon when drunk, and this was probably one such an occasion. Stiles was nothing if not optimistic however, so he gave it a shot and texted the number.

“Please tell me this is the number of the guy I met last night and I haven’t just texted someone I don’t know like a creeper.”

“That’s certainly not very confident.”

“Yeah well when I’m drunk I tend to hit on the hottest guy in the room like an idiot so . . .”

“Unfortunately for you your charms appear to not be enough to get said hot guy, because I wasn’t out last night.”

“Damn, sorry man didn’t mean to bother you, I just had to check and see if I really did get that lucky.”

“Well, it was an interesting thing to wake up to this morning.”

“And I woke you up? Crap I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright, I shouldn’t have been sleeping in, but sometimes I’m just not up for going on a morning run.”

“Yeah, I run about three times a week and sometimes I just have no desire to get up at ass o’clock in the morning to run in skin tight clothes for an hour.”

The conversation between Stiles and guy-who-was-not-from-the-bar continued for weeks. Stiles was surprised at how easy it was to talk to the mystery man once the conversation started. He learned mystery man’s name was Derek, and that he was a florist with a big and somewhat interfering family. He found himself telling Derek about his friends and his life and Derek did the same, and this went on for almost a month before everything changed with a phone call.

“Stiles, could you do me a huge favor and go place the order for the flowers for our wedding? Allison was going to do it today but got held up by the cake taster, and I’m stuck at work.”

“Yeah sure, what is a best man for if not to help out, right?”

“Perfect! Thanks so much Stiles I owe you, I’ll text you the details.”

This was how Stiles found himself standing in front of Hale House Flowers. The place was cheery and flowers were seen blooming through the windows. Stiles went in and headed to the counter to place the order and almost tripped when he got sight of the man behind the counter. The guy was gorgeous, tall and muscular with jet black hair and stubble that Stiles wouldn’t mind feeling on his neck. He spent about a minute ogling the guy, and said guy stared at him with his arms crossed, eyebrows scrunched. Stiles blinked and snapped himself out of his staring, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. 

“Hey man, I need to place an order for flowers?”

The guy stared for a moment and then asked, “What’s the order?”

“Oh, right! Ok so it’s for my buddies wedding . . .”

Stiles relayed what Scott had texted him while Derek wrote down the information.

“I should have them ready by the date needed.”

“Great! That’s awesome. Thank you.”

The guy grunted and then turned away and headed to the back of the shop. Stiles sighed and took a moment to text Derek.

“Hey, so are all florists grumpy? I’ve only met one today and I don't think he's cracked a smile ever.”

Stiles sent the text and turned to leave the store when he heard a phone buzzing. He blinked and looked at the phone that the florist had left on the counter. Huh. There was no way, right? He pulled out his phone just to test it and sent Derek a text with a smiley face. Just a moment later grumpy florist’s phone went off. Stiles just had to check and see if he was right, the phone was an iPhone so it would have an alert on the lock screen of who the text was from so it’s not like he would be snooping through the guys private stuff. Quickly before he could change his mind he picked up the phone and looked at it just as grumpy florist came out from the back.

“Hey! What are you doing with that?”

Stiles jumped in the air. “Hey I’m sorry I just needed to see-“ And just before grumpy florist pulled the phone away from Stiles he saw it, a notification of the smiley face he sent Derek.

“Holy shit you’re Derek.” 

“Yeah I’m Derek, as in Derek Hale, the owner of the shop? Now get out of here before I call the cops and accuse you of attempted theft.”

“Dude no totally not what I was trying to do! Derek, I’m Stiles!”

Derek stopped short. “What?”

“I’m sorry, I texted you after I placed the order and your phone buzzed and I just gave it a shot and texted you again and the phone buzzed and I just had to see-“

“Well you’ve seen it so now get out.”

“But Derek-“

“Out!”

Stiles left.

Stiles went home and sulked. That was not how he expected his meeting with Derek to go at all, if it was even ever going to happen. He had to admit he’d developed a bit of a crush on the man, but meeting him in the flesh Stiles could barely combine the idea of grumpy florist and Derek together, they seemed like two different people. He sighed and did the one thing he usually did when he was unsure about something, he called Scott.

“Scotty I need some advice.”

“Oh alright Stiles I’ll try and help but I’m at work so it’s gotta be quick.”

“I’ll try and keep it short, so remember that guy I’ve been texting?”

“The one who’s number you ended up with instead of that other guy’s at the bar?”

“Yeah. I met him today.”

“Dude really? That’s awesome, you’ve been crushing on him forever!”

“He was the florist you had me order flowers from.”

“Wow sweet!”

“No not sweet! The guy was a total jerk!”

“You sure? Maybe he was just caught off guard, it’s not like he was expecting to meet you.”

“He was totally rude though, and super grumpy, he kicked me out of his store!”

“Geeze talk about an overreaction. I don’t know though, I think you should try setting up a meeting with him properly, maybe he just panicked.”

“Ugh, I guess I could give it a shot, he’ll most likely be a jerk again.”

“You’ll just have to try and see. You don’t want to miss out on this chance do you?”

“Scott you are too romantic.”

That was how Stiles found himself texted Derek even though he wasn’t too happy about it.

“You know, that wasn’t how I imagined our first meeting would go at all.”

“I wasn’t even sure we would ever meet anyway, I mean for all I knew this texting thing would have petered out.”

“Kicking me out of your store was uncalled for dude.”

“But I did like talking to you a lot, and I really would like to meet you somewhere where it doesn’t surprise you. Think you’d be up for it? If you are, let’s meet at the Coffee Bean at 7pm tomorrow, I remember you’re usually free Thursday evenings.”

“I really hope to see you there.”

Derek never replied, but Stiles found himself sitting in a booth facing the door of the Coffee Bean at 7pm anyway. He and Derek may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but he really did like the guy, and he really was hoping he would show up, even if he was just going to sit and stare at him all night with that grumpy expression. He looked up when he heard the doorbell jingle and resisted the urge to grin because there was Derek in all his grumpy glory. Derek scanned the store and spotting him, headed over and sat down heavily in the booth across from him, crossed his arms and said nothing. Stiles blinked.

“Ok then, well I’m glad you actually showed up.”

“He waited for Derek’s response, of which there was none.

“I really am sorry for grabbing your phone; I swear I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Still nothing from his companion across the table. Stiles sighed and leaned his head back, trying to think of a way to get a conversation going. Then he thought of something that could possibly work and reached for his phone. Derek’s glower grew while Stiles was texting, but he then blinked in surprise when his phone buzzed. He looked at Stiles and then the phone before cautiously picking it up.

“So I’m on a date with a guy I really like, but I can’t seem to get the conversation going, have any ideas how to help?”

Stiles was crossing his fingers under the table while watching Derek read the text. Finally after what felt long, the longest moment of Stiles’ life, Derek started to type back a response.

“So am I, but I made an ass out of myself and I’m embarrassed so I don’t know what to say to the guy.”

Stiles stifled a grin. “That stuff happens. I’m sure if he likes you though he will forgive you. I know I would.”

Derek met Stiles’ eyes after he sent the latest text. “I kicked him out of my shop because I was panicking. I never expected the guy I was talking to would be as good looking as he turned out to be.”

Stiles flushed. “I’m sure he wasn’t all that. I bet when he saw you he almost tripped because of how good looking you were.”

Stiles saw a quick grin flash on Derek’s face and quickly sent another text.

“I bet he was really shocked too, because here was this guy who he had this great time talking to in the flesh and he looked absolutely amazing. Then he messed it all up by seeming skeezy and spying on his phone. I bet he’s really sorry too, and he’d really love the chance to get to know you in person, if you were up for it.”

Stiles watched Derek as he read the text but couldn’t decipher what he was thinking from his face. Finally he watched Derek hit two keys and then placed the phone face down on the table, and clasped his hands.

Stiles looked down as his phone chimed.

“Ok.”

Stiles grinned and put his phone face down on the table and looked at Derek.

“Hi.” 

Derek leaned forward and graced Stiles with a small, shy smile.

“Hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://gayfanficlover.tumblr.com/)


End file.
